begonefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal
Welcome Hi, welcome to BeGone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Penguin-Pal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pim gd (Talk) 18:04, May 23, 2012 Hi! Hi Penguin-Pal! Nice to see you on BeGone wiki too! Hope you have a nice time here! Mixer2301 Ts09 Hey PP, I cannot message you in Club Penguin Wiki, so here, it has come to my attention that Ts09 has been sockpuppeting again, I just check the logs of the chat bot and has been using "Blugo35." He stated it was just to annoy me and try to ruin my name. Also, he is using Juliex again. I am just aware that he might break some rules since he had done that in Adventure Time Wiki. And also he has been reported for being an idiot :U Yours Truly-- Blugo34 (talk) 09:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ''Untitled'' Thank you for you help with the Gameplay Catagory. For some reason I couldn't perform a redirect even though I follow the directions from the Help:Redirect page. Brian is Boss (talk) 14:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' Are you one of the makers of BeGone ? :No, though playing the game is really fun ;) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Whats BeGone? ^ DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 11:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin Update: Thx for telling me ''Untitled'' unblock me on the cp wiki. i made the account because i felt that NO ONE would ever know i was banned from the chat for posting a link that had abbreviated cuss on the page. i know that making another account WASNT a good idea(it was a horrible idea). I knew the consequences, but i was so mad that i didnt even think about that. one thing, give me ONE more chance. for all i care, is that i was BANNED FROM THE CHAT for putting an link with an abbreviated cuss. i wasnt thinking straight, and since i really love you guys on the wiki, it wasnt more of a sock, i felt it wasnt a sock, since i hadnt even edited the wiki. ill delete the sock, and even do something for a change, it just breaks my heart to see that ill never get to see you guys again.... it breaks my heart, and since i know youll say no, just tell them i said bye.... and that its all because TECHMAN banned me for an invalid reason... ill miss everyone, escpecially my friends... I WILL MISS U GUYS... ;(..... :I'm sorry, but the block is not unfair and will expire in a short while. Next time please make sure not to do that again. :Also, please consider contacting me about cross-wiki issues in the Community Central. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 23:41, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ''untitled'' How did you get to place located in the attached picture? :I saw it in a youtube video of a hacker and screenshot it. I tried to find it again yet i couldn't, though there are still many other Tower (or other map) hacking videos that are available. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:27, March 28, 2014 (UTC)